


Plot Bunnies Gallore

by TheSourceOfAll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It, unfinished ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourceOfAll/pseuds/TheSourceOfAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of ideas for stories that I might never get a hold of finishing. Feel free to adopt any of them and since I'd love to read about it, send me a message when you do. =)<br/>They usually revolve around some type of time travel/ alternate reality, because I love these kinds of stories.<br/>I'll add tags as a post the chapters with a small summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jump (Teen Wolf)

**_Lydia and Stiles keep jumping back in time in order to save their loved ones and their town. If then end up recruiting alternate versions of their pack members during the multiple time jumps, well, that's just a bonus._ **

 

* * *

 

They had been jumping for a while, had lived longer than most people did and never really belonging where they landed.  After a battle that reduced Beacon Hills to ruins, Lydia and Stiles put their heads together to find a way to prevent the disaster they had called life from happening, a way to save their loved ones. The original plan was to go back in time, before the vampires had decided the McCall pack was attracting too much attention and had to be eliminated for the good of all the other supernatural creatures.

Hundreds of vampires had converged with the sole goal of killing every supernatural creature in the county. Unsuspecting humans were viewed as expendable and the ones that didn’t die were used as food or turned and ordered to attack the pack. Vampire hunters caught word of what was happening and managed to isolate the entire county, they had the resources to block all communication with the outside, Beacon County had been quarantined under the ruse of some plague. Then the purge began. The vampire hunters were the most terrifying people the pack had ever seen, commonly labeled as VanHellsing, and made the Argents look harmless. Not only were they trained in all manner of weapons but the arcane as well.  Magic, alchemy, how to recognize and kill all manner of dark creatures. They had killed more vampires in the first two hours of their arrival than the pack had managed since the bloodhunt had began. 

That was something they had managed to learn from the VanHellsings. Some big shot Vampire had called for a bloodhunt, somehow they had the names of all the members of Scott’s pack, even the humans. Basically if you wanted to live in the region under this Vamp’s control, you had to obey his every whim. Anyone that saw them had to kill them, those caught helping them would be killed for treason. It was a nightmare. Fortunately for them, a team of hunters took pity on them despite being ordered not to get involved with the pack. They were there for the vampires, only.

They taught the pack as much as they could without getting in trouble. When they lost Chris Argent, they helped recover the body before he was turned and gave him a hunter’s funeral, they salted and burned his body and stood watch until there as nothing but aches left.  Maia, the leader of her team, taught Stiles spells and gave him an external hard drive with thousands of books, the same books that had enabled their jump. They were losing the battle, down to Lydia, Stiles and Scott when Lydia found the ritual and set out to prevent the whole fiasco from happening.  

Only it didn’t work, not the first or second try. On the third, they had realized they’d have to go back further in time. That’s when they were joined by Danny who had set out to let the world know what was happening and became the number one target instead. On the fifth time, they took Kira in after saving her from ghouls. On the eighth, they gained Greenberg, which was a surprise to all of them. Greenberg was a fairy, and was so good at playing the ‘jock’ that his supernatural status had remained a secret up until a particular group of vampires had decided to feed on his little sister. At this point, they were happy to have all the help they could get.

The twelfth time was the worst for the original travelers, they’d lost Scott, their Scott to the Omni and gained Allison and Isaac. Running out of supplies faster than they could acquire them (These are incredibly rare plants, we can’t exactly storm VanHellsing Institute and raid their spell storages. We don’t even know where they are!) The group decided to do something reckless and that was likely to get them killed. They went back to 2011, before Laura was killed by Peter, it was the farthest back they had ever gone. They killed Peter by dosing his comatose body with wolfsbane. Danny tracked every piece of evidence against Kate Argent and the Sherriff’s department received a nice heavy package, they also framed her for Peter’s murder out of spite. Kate’s arrest was enough to unearth Gerard from his hideout and this time Allison did the honors to the old man’s shock, never mind that his granddaughter was supposed to be in San Francisco with her parents and not know about werewolves.

And yet the Vampires still killed their friends and family ten years down the road taking Isaac from them along the way. Having relied on the time travelers the whole time to defend Beacon Hills, Laura, Cora and Derek weren’t prepared to survive the bloodhunt.

On the fourteenth time, they were prepared for their last jump. They had not been able to replace some of the ingredients for the ritual, they did however collect more weapons than they were able to carry, along with computers and anything Danny deemed useful to their mission. They would change the future or they were going to die trying. Thankfully, both Styles and Lydia were proficient in magic by then and managed to shrink their stuff in a true Harry Potter fashion. They were ready and heading back to January 2003. 

 

They weren’t stupid and it wasn’t for lack of preparation that they had failed. No, they each had kept a diary for every trip, what they did, who was likely to help, where to get supplies. By now they had several hiding places to lay low or regroup at, knew who could be trusted (a very short list) and who needed to be killed. They’d rated their enemies by rank and planned accordingly for each. They knew each other’s limits and quirks and well as what was expected of them. There was no longer a group of terrified teenagers with luck on their side, not after the destruction they had experienced time and time again.

Lydia was in charge and was the main strategist. Her job was to make sure the job was done and they made it back without getting caught. Lydia was the one to usually change their appearances by use of potions and spells.  Stiles, her second in command was much the same way only he was more of a quick thinking kind of guy. It helped them cover their bases when some of Lydia’s strategies went belly up. His magic skills usually dealing with distraction, destruction and emergency healing. Danny, was their main information gatherer, he was responsible for finding as much of their targets as possible prior to any plans being made, and much of it involved hacking the government, phone companies and emails. He was responsible for forging their new identities, there couldn’t be two Lydia Martin’s in Beacon Hills. Danny was also a mean sniper, courtesy of Allison, that insisted every member of the group was comfortable with at least three types of guns despite magical abilities. Allison of Attempt 12 had insisted her parents teach her how to use as many weapons as possible. She was one of the people that were trusted to know about time traveling every time they jumped back in time. She had no qualms on kicking their asses into shape, and was their weapon’s expert as well as Werewolf lore (Even Lydia needed help sometimes).

Green, or as the group had taken to call Greenberg, was a fairy but not the kind you see in Disney movies, no. His original form was 6’5” tall with pale skin, pointed years that reminded Stiles of Legolas and long red hair that had made Lydia jealous, not that she would admit it. He was able to manipulate nature in a way that Stiles’ and Lydia’s magic never could. Greenberg can change his appearance at will and is usually the one doing the infiltrating, and a gifted actor if all those years getting yelled by coach were any indication. Stiles likes to compare him to the elves in Lord of the Rings because of the way he moves when he’s not playing the part of the jock he seems to enjoy so much. “It’s the easiest way to blend in, no one ever suspects anything from the average-at-best types” He’d explained after a truly magnificent ass kicking the travelers had walked in accidentally. The vampire hadn’t stood a chance.

Kira, much like Allison, was a thing of beauty, silent and deadly and incredibly underestimated by her opponents. She often was bait to lure vampires and even crazed werewolves into traps. She was no longer clumsy or awkward and spent a lot of their free time taking tip from Green on acting and reading people. That’s the shape the McCall pack had arrived in, determined and hopeful that maybe they could get it right and if they couldn’t, well, they were going out with a bang.


	2. The Tale of Saint George and the Dragon According to Prophet Chuck (Supernatural)

Dean had been shown what would happen if he continued to refuse Michael and despite his best efforts, it came to pass. However, he isn't the only one still fighting for humanity. This is the tale of Saint Georgie and how the dragon was slain.

 

* * *

 

The end was upon us, after years of fighting to preserve the Earth and humanity; we were relegated to hiding behind wards and scavenging for food.  But this is not where this story starts, it started much sooner, perhaps when two brothers were predestined to become vessels to two of the most powerful creatures known to man, Michael and Lucifer. The older brother refused to comply, seeking a way to stop the plan the heavenly hosts had been plotting long before his birth. The younger brother set to follow his brother’s foot steps but in order to save his last remaining family, agreed to become Lucifer’s vessel.

Plagues and death, demons and angels and little by little the human race began to crumble until only a few survivors were left. That’s when we met her, during a supply run while we were being overwhelmed with Croaton infected humans. She led a group of five other girls, killing anything in their path until there were no more left to attack us. “Who are you?” Dean, our leader and chosen vessel for the archangel Michael asked aiming his riffle directly on her forehead. “I’m Georgie” She spoke unfazed by the welcome she received. “Now if you’ll excuse me, we have places to go, the devil to kill…” she trailed off moving around our group and heading towards what could only be Silene Gardens, where Lucifer himself held court.

“Wow, wait a minute. What makes you think you lot can kill the devil?” Dean’s disbelief was clear. “What makes you think we can’t?” she retorted not bothering to stop. “Well, he’s the devil, Lucifer… you think we haven’t tried?” He stormed after her when it was clear they were not going to stop and discuss things.  “No offense, but your lot can’t even get rid of a few Croats. Why don’t you go back to whatever hole you’ve been hiding in and let us do our job” She smiled, her friends chuckled. “We have a dragon to slay” Her sword glistened in the sun as she directed her team to continue. “What, you think this is some fairy tale?” She didn’t bother to reply.

“The place is filled with demons, Dean, they won’t make it very far” Castiel, one of the heavenly host that had been stripped of his grace for attempting to stop the Apocalypse spoke. “Hell, what am I supposed to do? If they want to march to their deaths, let them” Dean glared after the group. “They are carrying holy weapons Dean, we should help them” Castiel insisted. 

“What? You telling me that they might actually kill the devil?” Dean didn’t dare to hope. “They have a chance, if they can get close enough, they might.” Castiel waited for Dean’s decision. “Damnit!” He turned and began to race after the group.


End file.
